


Youngblood

by SharkbaitSekki



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, DimiClaude are eternally devoted and in love with each other, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, I promise it's really cute and fluffy and then once in a while you might be like ok ouch, It's really soft and happy, M/M, Magic, Manipulating Time, Married Couple, Reliving Life, dying of old age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitSekki/pseuds/SharkbaitSekki
Summary: DimiClaude Week 2020 Day 1: Winter/DreamsDimitri and Claude shared a full and happy lifetime together, and so, as it naturally draws to an end, they only have one thing left to do: leave the world behind, without ever leaving each other behind.[DimiClaude relive the best moments of their life together. Based off ofYoungblood]
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 119





	Youngblood

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do my damn hardest to do DimiClaude week, but early this morning I had an unexpected hospitalization in my family, so I won't be able to do every single day. This is gonna have to be for day 1 prompts "Winter" and "Dreams", and could count as day 2's "Firsts&Lasts" as well. 
> 
> This is based off of [5 Seconds of Summer's music video for Youngblood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RJSbO8UZVY). The lyrics themselves don't apply at all (it's a breakup song LMAO) but this melody and video..... fuckin.... bangin. I cry every time I watch it, good god. 
> 
> I chose not to use the major character death warning tag because it's not a warning. I'm not warning you of anything: that's the fic. Dimi and Claude relive the best moments of their life together before they pass away of old age. It's really cute, I personally really hate character death, so I tried to make it fluffy and soft until the very end. Death is just a part of life. Having the opportunity to pass away happy and fulfilled and surrounded by those you love is as good as it gets. 
> 
> Well, here you go. Enjoy <3

The sea stretched vastly off the coast of Fhirdiad, and the sun had only just begun to rise over the water when the last of Dimitri’s and Claude’s children left the room, leaving the two of them alone. When the door clicked shut behind the new King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, Claude finally dared slide his hand across the small coffee table in between his and Dimitri’s armchairs, and without even looking down, Dimitri knew to take it. In his old age, his skin had become thin and brittle, but Claude never tired of caressing it like he did the first time they held hands.

“Are you truly ready to do this, my love?” Claude asked softly, glancing over to watch the sunrise bathe his husband in a warm red glow. From where they sat in the glass-walled sunroom, they could see the entire city waking up to live another day, unbothered by the snow that had blanketed the city in sparkling white overnight. Claude patiently waited for Dimitri to finish admiring the city he loved so much before turning to answer him.

“I am.” He tightened his hand around Claude’s, his grip weaker than when he was in his prime, but no less comforting. “I only fear that we may have forgotten something.”

“We’ve greeted the people,” Claude reminded him, knowing that Dimitri’s memory failed him sometimes. “We’ve met with our friends, and we just bid our family goodbye. Our children asked us whatever questions they had left, and our grandkids even traveled back from Garreg Mach to see us one last time. I don’t believe there is anything left for us to take care of. The future belongs to the youth, so let us entrust them with it without any lingering regrets.”

“You’re right.” Raising Claude’s hand to his lips slowly, Dimitri kissed the wedding band tattoo that circled the entirety of his ring finger, his neatly-trimmed beard scratching Claude’s hand. His kiss still lingered when he pulled away, looking up. Dimitri hadn’t worn an eyepatch in private in decades, so Claude was able to admire his face, handsome despite the faded scar on his right brow and the wrinkles around his eyes. His skin was a little pale, still off from his recent bout of pneumonia, but somehow, he still looked radiant to the eyes of someone who had spent more of his lifetime loving him than not.

“We can always change our minds, darling,” Claude reminded him, giving him a small smile that turned a little sad when his heart lurched. “I will not push you to take this step if you are not ready. We can call it off, all you need is say the word.”

“No.” At the very least, time hadn’t robbed Dimitri of his conviction. When he shook his head, his tied hair brushed his shoulders, which were set just like when he still led armies in times of war. “Just as snow has fallen across Fhirdiad, this is the winter of our lives. We could see it as a cold wind against which we must resist, but we could also see it as quiet peace, of old life stilling in preparation of a new spring.”

“Never been a fan of winters,” Claude chuckled softly, wishing he could walk over and hold Dimitri tight. “But I guess they haven’t been too bad when I spent them with you.”

“And that is why we must brave this winter together as well,” Dimitri said, giving him a small smile. “I love you, and I would never choose to live without you.”

“Me, too, Dimitri.” Claude’s throat immediately felt tight as tears sprang to his eyes, although he willed himself not to shed them. Even after half a century spent at Dimitri’s side, he still found himself overwhelmed by his unwavering devotion. “I love you, and I always will.”

To that, Dimitri only smiled, skin crinkling around his eyes and lips and eye bright with mirth as he admired Claude. Claude let him, returning the gesture with a tight smile of his own, knowing that Dimitri could see right through him regardless of his efforts to reign in his emotions.

Eventually, the door to the sunroom opened again, and the steady click of footsteps approached them from behind until a solitary person stopped at the short table between them.

“Hello, my friend,” Dimitri greeted, and the two of them turned to the newcomer, who nodded in return. Although his face seemed untouched by the decades gone by, young as the day they met him, Archbishop Byleth had a weighted look in his eyes that betrayed the suffering of one who lived outside the boundaries of time.

“Hello, Dimitri, Claude,” Byleth greeted softly, dark circles visible under his teal eyes as he glanced at each of his old friends and comrades. “You both seem ready.”

“We are,” Claude assured him, squeezing Dimitri’s hand and feeling him squeeze back. “Thank you for agreeing to do this once more. You didn’t have to.”

“I want to,” Byleth assured them, putting down the tray he held in his hands. Porcelain clinked as two cups of tea were set on the table. “All of Fódlan owes its times of peace and prosperity to you two, and you are my dear friends. If this is your wish, then it is my duty to see it through.”

“Thank you, truly,” Dimitri repeated, a little sadder. “Please, continue to watch over the people and guide them. You truly are the hero that we needed.”

“Of course.” Without further ado, likely not wanting to keep discussing the sad topic, Byleth handed each cup to its owner, and retreated with the tray clutched tightly in both hands. Then, he bowed fully at the waist, mint hair hanging off his forehead and shielding his eyes. “Savior King Dimitri. King of Unification Claude. My friends. Thank you.”

Neither of them said anything, too busy admiring one another’s features. When the Archbishop left the room, door shutting softly behind him, Claude finally held his other hand out, and held both of Dimitri’s hands.

“This is it,” he simply said, speaking past the ball in his throat. “Thank you for spending over fifty years by my side. There is no one I’ve ever loved as I have loved you.”

“There could be no better lifetime for me than a lifetime shared with you,” Dimitri nodded softly, swallowing visibly when his voice caught. “Light of my life; thank you for showing me that.”

“Of course,” Claude nodded, and then took one hand away from Dimitri to curl his finger around the handle of the teacup. Immediately, he felt the familiar thrum of magic vibrating against him. “Now, for the time we have left, let’s have some fun.”

“Indeed, my love.” Mimicking his move, Dimitri picked his cup up as well, and put it up in the air. “Let’s.”

With shaky hands, they clinked their cups together, and raised the tea to their lips. Claude kept his eyes on Dimitri until the last possible moment, remembering every detail of the man he could not live without, of the man he’d decided not to live without.

Then, finally, he closed his eyes, and swallowed the tea.

**24:00:00:00**

Nothing immediately felt different, and Claude felt momentarily nervous. However, as soon as he opened his eyes again, he knew it.

More than anything, he felt it, for when the light hit his eyes, holding his hand was an eighteen-year old Dimitri, bright smile on his face, both eyes glinting in the light. His wrinkles had gone, and so had his beard- his hair was shorter and brighter, and his cheeks were chubbier. He looked exactly like the day that Claude first met him, stepping into the Academy as the heir to the Leicester Alliance and shaking hands with the Prince of Faerghus.

“I can’t believe there was a time when I didn’t fully and entirely appreciate how handsome you were,” Claude joked, looking down at their joint hands. His skin was smooth and firm again, unmarred by scars just yet, and by the look of the loving gaze Dimitri gave him, he figured he looked much younger as well.

“You made up for it with an entire lifetime,” Dimitri chuckled lightly, lighter than he ever would have at that age, and the sound of his innocent laughter made a swarm of butterflies erupt in Claude’s stomach.

He didn’t even wait before launching himself across the seat, right into Dimitri’s lap to dig his fingers into his hair, tilting his head to kiss him firmly, almost harshly, with energy that he hadn’t had in years. Dimitri only laughed again, holding onto Claude’s waist just as firmly, bunching the cloth of what Claude realized was his Academy uniform under his tight grip.

“I love you,” Dimitri said breathlessly in between kisses, smiling brightly. He looked unburdened by the ghosts of his past, unbothered by his regrets, and simply, fully immersed in the young man in his arms. Claude wondered if it was possible to fall in love with him, over and over and over again. It’s all he wanted to do from now on- for whatever time they had left, he wanted to spend with Dimitri, reliving the happiest days of their lives.

“Let’s go, my darling,” Claude beckoned him, stealing one last kiss from him before returning his blinding smile. “Time waits for none, and we still have so much life left to live.”

**23:06:28:69**

Garreg Mach Monastery looked as radiant as ever, overflowing with teachers, students, knights and staff alike as they each bustled to their usual activities. Dimitri and Claude held hands as they crossed it, greeting their friends and classmates with joyous waves until they made it to the training grounds. There, they picked up training swords to spar, enjoying the thrill of the fight, impeccably reading one another’s movements despite having been unable to spar for many years. Claude knew Dimitri intimately- recognized each of his stances and all of his moves, read every shift of his feet and every change in his expression, so that when their swords clashed, they were evenly matched.

“You know me too well,” Dimitri commented breathlessly as their steel clashed, just as talented in reading Claude’s intentions despite his words.

“It’s only because I’ve got a lifetime of practice,” Claude hummed, ducking under his swing and jabbing at his stomach. It was Claude’s go-to movement in a crouch, and so of course, Dimitri parried the blow. The match ended in a draw when Felix walked into the training grounds and demanded that Dimitri spar with him, something that Dimitri obliged happily. Claude sat on the sidelines, letting Dimitri enjoy his time with his best friend, and simply appreciating the sight of sweat drops rolling down his youthful face.

In the end, Dimitri won an overwhelming victory over the still-inexperienced version of Faerghus’ most talented swordsman, and Claude rewarded him with a kiss right in front of Felix’s incredulous eyes.

**22:15:56:12**

The two of them walked down to the dining hall afterwards, sliding into their seats with a plate of Garreg Mach meat pie in between them. Dimitri indulged Claude’s purposefully annoying attempts to feed him, which more often than not ended up with him dropping the food or smudging sauce on Dimitri’s face. As long as he found it entertaining, Dimitri let him.

“Ah, this is such a nostalgic taste. No meat pie I’ve ever had in Almyra or Faerghus ever came close to this,” Claude noted, chewing on a particularly cheesy bite of pie. “Truly a Garreg Mach exclusive.”

“It’s a strange feeling,” Dimitri mused out loud between bites, “to have lost my sense of taste again. Did I truly live my younger years in their entirety without ever tasting what I ate?”

“You regained it just in time to try out the more edible variety of meals I managed to cook,” Claude reminded him playfully. “Not a moment sooner.”

“From what I’ve been told, the timing was a blessing in disguise,” Dimitri chuckled, and glanced down at the mess between them. “Shame, however. I guess I never will know what the dining hall food was like.”

“It’ll never be better than what we had back home,” Claude assured him. “Any meal will taste fantastic if you share it with someone you love.”

That drew a snort out of Dimitri, who swallowed wrong and spent a minute coughing beef out of his lungs, to the sound of Claude’s amused laughter. When he recovered with one last cough, he reached out to grab a piece of tomato and chucked it at Claude, whose laughter was interrupted by a surprised squawk.

“That was astonishingly cheesy of you,” he remarked, not sounding like he minded, looking much too self-satisfied to watch Claude dig for the tomato in the folds of his clothes.

“Not as cheesy as this meat pie,” Claude retorted, and threw the offending piece of vegetable on the ground before putting another spoonful of food up to Dimitri’s lips. “So, open up and have some- aaaah-”

**21:31:49:66**

It was strange to see Byleth without his mint hair, but it certainly wasn’t the strangest thing that the two of them had lived in this odd world paused in time. Their professor looked just as he did when they saw him last, a blessing and curse set upon his shoulders as the embodiment of the Goddess. When he turned to the blackboard to write a thing or two about defensive formations, a topic that both Dimitri and Claude had exhausted a long time ago, the two of them turned to eat other on the bench they shared.

“Were the Professor’s early lectures always this monotone?” Dimitri, surprisingly, whispered to Claude. The latter hid a chuckle behind his hand, glancing up to make sure Byleth wasn’t looking their way before continuing.

“You tell me, you were in his homeroom class.” Looking down at their notes, Claude drummed his fingers on the desk. “It’s hard to imagine a time where we didn’t know all of these things by heart.”

“Once, there was a time when there was no war to fight,” Dimitri reminded him, slipping his hand under the desk to tangle his fingers easily and instinctively with Claude’s.

“Dimitri and Claude,” Byleth suddenly snapped from the front, the two of them looking up with vaguely guilty looks to see their professor glaring at them. “I can hear you. Please do not converse needlessly during class.”

“Ohhh, his Highness is in trouble,” Annette teased from her seat behind them.

“Sorry, Teach,” Claude hummed lightly with a wave of his hand, liking how the familiar moniker rolled off his tongue. “Won’t do it again.”

Byleth glared at him for a second longer before turning back to the board and continuing to explain. Immediately, Claude glanced at Dimitri, and shared a clandestine grin with him.

“Hey,” he whispered without a second to spare. “You’re beautiful. I love you.”

“Good gods,” Dimitri groaned lowly under his breath, pale cheeks immediately colouring themselves red. “Have you never heard of timing?”

“No better time than the present to remind you,” Claude teased, making sure Byleth wasn’t watching before raising their joint hands to kiss Dimitri’s un-tattooed ring finger. The undecorated skin looked blaringly bare after many decades of being decorated by the promise they made to one another. It was, perhaps, the only part of their old selves that Claude missed.

When he drew back, he locked gazes with Dimitri’s sparkling blue eyes, nearly nauseous with how fondly he looked at him. Dimitri looked like he was admiring the stars, the sky and the divine- not Claude. And yet, this look in his eyes was reserved just for him. It made Claude’s heart swell with emotion.

“Claude and Dimitri!” Byleth called out again, gaining their unhurried attention once more. “I warned you once. Claude, please switch seats with Mercedes behind you.”

“My bad, Teach,” Claude chuckled, squeezing Dimitri’s hand one last time before standing up to switch places with the youngest version of Mercedes he could remember meeting. Dimitri let him go with a muffled snort of amusement, always ready to laugh at his antics, and the two settled down with their new desk partners quickly.

Of course, though, Claude did not make it so easy for Dimitri to get away from him. As soon as he sat down at his new desk, he ripped a piece of paper off his notes, and scribbled a few hearts on it. He then balled it up, and threw it with perfect aim so that it landed by Dimitri’s hand.

Dimitri glanced back incredulously at him as he picked it up, his eyes seriously asking him if he was being serious before unfolding the paper.

Claude saw the exact moment when he saw the hearts, and his heart skipped a beat when Dimitri etched an indulgent smile in response.

Immediately, he ripped another piece of paper and scribbled onto it, some stupidly loving nonsense about Dimitri being his moon and stars and the sky under which he fought and lived.

He chucked it at Dimitri, and didn’t wait to see his reaction before writing another note, another cheesy compilation of things he loved about Dimitri. He threw that one, too, and heard Dimitri muffle a chuckle before starting to work on his next note.

He was only a few words in when, suddenly, he felt a presence at his side. Glancing up, he immediately locked eyes with Byleth’s stern expression, his professor stopping in front of his desk to glare down at him.

“Claude, really?” he sighed, crossing his arms with a long-suffering expression that spoke volumes about how inexperienced he still was at disciplining his students. “Stand up.”

“Sorry, Teach,” Claude said, not sorry at all as he pushed up from his seat, hands easily shoved into the pockets of his pants. “Sorry I got caught, that is.”

“Tell me, Claude,” Byleth continued in his usual monotone. “Is there somewhere else you would like to be right now?”

“Oh, don’t misunderstand, Teach,” Claude assured him, and then glanced over at Dimitri, who had turned entirely on his bench to watch the exchange with barely-concealed amusement. When their eyes met, Dimitri’s lips curled into a soft, gentle smile, and Claude felt like the ground had been swept out from underneath his feet with how breathless the sight of it made him. “Right now, there is absolutely nowhere else I would rather be.”

**20:14:53:80**

“As strange as this sounds,” Dimitri started again as they saddled their horses in the stables after class, “I feel completely destabilized by the fact that I can see with both eyes.”

“Not strange if you specify the context,” Claude shrugged, tightening the last strap and patting the horse’s flank. “Not that anyone here would understand that context.”

“This truly was a better time for all, wasn’t it?” Dimitri asked rhetorically, mounting his horse with the practiced ease of someone who had done it until their legs couldn’t support them anymore. “We didn’t know any better than what would happen next.”

“Perhaps not knowing was worse.” Mimicking him, Claude mounted as well, leading his horse to stand side-by-side with Dimitri’s. “Anyway. For what it’s worth, I think you look handsome with or without your right eye.”

“Which one do you prefer?” Dimitri teased, urging his horse into a slow walk, Claude following as they maneuvered their steeds out of the monastery grounds, towards the marketplace.

“Don’t want to pick,” Claude pouted, his expression earning him a roll of Dimitri’s eyes.

“Over seventy years of life, and you still remain a child sometimes,” he quipped, careful to side-step the people milling around the marketplace. “What ever shall I do with you?”

“Be a child alongside me?” Claude tried with a hopeful raise of his tone, shooting a bright smile in response to Dimitri’s exasperation. “Come now, we’re young blood, you and I. Time can’t stop us anymore.”

“In that case,” Dimitri said fondly, shortening the reigns on his horse, “race me to the town below?”

“Dima!” Claude exaggerated his surprise, having hoped to rope Dimitri into doing just that. “You’re on. Let’s go!”

And when they arrived into town with wind-tousled hair and cheeks flushed from the chill of the evening permeating Garreg Mach, Dimitri stopped his horse next to Claude’s and leaned over to kiss the red right off his lips.

**19:21:00:53**

The walk across the town was drawn-out and slow, the two of them enjoying the liveliness of the streets that woke once the sun went down. Holding onto some meat skewers from a food stall in one hand, and onto one another with the other, they strolled down the alleys of the Garreg Mach town, sidestepping running children and avoiding vendors moving their carts of wares out for the night market. Despite Garreg Mach being a smaller town than both Fhirdiad and Derdriu, it was no less lively, with street performers filling the air with music, and the glow of overhead lanterns casting an orange light upon the dark cobblestone.

“Look at that,” Dimitri pointed out, making a pleased noise as they passed by some street performers who were juggling balls of fire. The crowd seemed entranced by their show, just as Dimitri was, which seemed a little ridiculous to Claude.

“Your own right-hand man can conjure lightning bolts from the sky itself, Dimitri,” he snorted incredulously. “Surely a few fireballs are not that impressive.”

“The impressive aspect of it is that this magic is being used in times of peace,” Dimitri insisted, the flames of the spell reflecting clearly in the glass of his blue eyes. “I hope that the world continues to live in such a way that magic will never be used otherwise again.”

“Amen to that,” Claude hummed, a little softer, pressing his shoulder against Dimitri’s. At this age, the two of them hadn’t developed too much of a height difference, so Claude appreciated being able to set his temple against Dimitri’s as they watched the performance. In response, Dimitri circled Claude’s shoulders with his arm, drawing him closer and pressing a lingering kiss to his hair.

They enjoyed the performance in silence and clapped when it was over before beginning to head off, going anywhere and nowhere all at once. In the end, they stopped in front of a fountain in the square, watching the early moonlight dance in the ripples of the water. Now especially, the night had become chilly, a little too much for Claude’s liking when he began to sniffle.

“Cold?” Dimitri teased, unclipping his riding cloak from his shoulders without even waiting for Claude’s answer. “Or is this just a ploy to steal my clothes from me?”

“Actually cold,” Claude replied with a long sniffle, winding himself into Dimitri’s cloak immediately and pulling it over his head to warm up. “But I won’t say no to wearing your clothes, either.”

“You ridiculous man,” Dimitri teased, leaning in to kiss his chilled forehead tenderly without regard for the people milling about around them. “The weather is temperate, at best.”

“It’s winter, Dimitri,” Claude pouted, turning to face Dimitri. The moonlight fell across his face in a sliver of white, illuminating the glint of his eyes and the blush on his cheekbones.

“Certainly not, Claude,” Dimitri insisted, leaning in to rub warmth into his cheeks and press a kiss to the reddened tip of his nose. “Never before has it felt more like summer.”

**18:11:12:50**

They rode up to the monastery for the night with the wind blowing at their backs, laughing loudly as they raced their horses expertly through the darkness. By the time they made it back, the moon and stars were now fully hanging in the sky, blanketing the sleepy world below in swaths of celestial objects. Garreg Mach was higher in the mountains than most other cities in Fódlan, so it was often there that the best view of the galaxy could be obtained. In fact, Claude hadn’t had the opportunity to stargaze at all since he passed on the Almyran Throne to his son and returned to Fódlan to live out the rest of his life with Dimitri.

“The night sky is beautiful,” he remarked as they slowed their horses down to an easy walk, leading them up to the stables. His eyes remained riveted on the nightscape above even as he felt Dimitri’s gaze on him.

“It is,” Dimitri simply hummed in agreement.

“Shouldn’t you be saying something ridiculous right now? Like, I don’t know…” Claude pretended to think. “… ‘Not as beautiful as you’, or something of the like?”

“Why would I say something like that?” Dimitri laughed out loud, genuinely caught off guard. “You know it to be true- there is no need for me to be tacky about it.”

“I like it when you laugh so freely like this,” Claude interjected, completely changing the subject as they reached the stables, slowing their horses to a full stop. “You never used to.”

“I never had a reason to,” Dimitri corrected, slightly more sober as he unmounted his steed, landing with both feet on the stone. “I’ve always strived to contain my emotions, after all. Not to mention that a large part of my youth was spent haunted by demons of my own creation. I do recall acutely that most people were surprised whenever I did laugh.”

“Boo,” Claude pouted, jumping off his own mount and turning to make a face at Dimitri. “Good thing your kids never knew you like that. You were completely different from the stern, but loving father that raised them.”

“They will learn of it in the history books, and hopefully, know not to follow the same path that I did.” Dimitri shook his head, sighing as he began to lead the horse towards the nearest stable boy.

“It was, however, the path that led me to you,” Claude reminded him, sauntering to his side and pinching his cheek, just hard enough to draw a huff of protest from his lover. “No matter the hardships we endured, I’m glad that it all led us here.”

“Likewise,” Dimitri agreed, a soft, but perhaps slightly sad smile resting on his expression as he handed his horse off to the stable boy. Claude rushed to do the same, and as soon as his hands were free, he grabbed Dimitri’s cheeks and kissed him.

“No regrets, Dima,” he reminded him, an age-old promise that had paved the way for their lives together. “The man you were yesterday raised the man you are today. I would not change you for the world.”

“Me neither,” Dimitri assured him, and drew him into his arms to seal the promise with an embrace.

**17:54:38:44**

They slipped into Dimitri’s bed that night, cuddling close to one another to ward off the chill, legs tangling underneath the covers. It was strange to say that they slept in this already-dreamlike world of theirs, but eventually, with Claude carding his fingers through Dimitri’s hair and humming the old Almyran lullaby by which they’d raised their daughter, the two of them fell asleep together.

**16:32:51:32**

When they woke to a brand new day in Garreg Mach, the world took a moment to reinitialize. For that moment, Claude felt the familiar ache of his stiff hips, felt the paper-thinness of Dimitri’s skin, saw the jagged scar that ripped through his right brow, eye, and part of his cheekbone, and his hands shook both with emotion and exertion.

And then, just as easily as the glitch in the fabric of time had come, it disappeared, and Claude felt as fresh as before. When Dimitri woke up next to him, it was both eyes that he opened, and a beaming smile that he gave.

Claude returned it with only some unease, trying to forget that they were both living on borrowed time.

**15:19:56:79**

They ate breakfast with their friends, happy to chat with the timeless versions of their dearest comrades and lifelong friends, some of whom they had already had had to say goodbye to. It was refreshing to be able to joke and laugh with the people with whom they’d shared their youth, taking the time to remember their habits and idiosyncrasies. They were, as always, a lively bunch that dragged both Dimitri and Claude into the conversation, falling into an instinctive pattern of pushing and pulling in both wit and person that degenerated rather rapidly.

Claude could only be partially held accountable for starting the food fight that ended when someone incidentally slung a piece of fish into Professor Manuela’s bosom.

It was Byleth, with his long-suffering expression, that ended up dragging the three house leaders to the side afterwards to scold them, and ask them to keep their respective houses in order. Poor Edelgard, who hadn’t even been present when Caspar threw the first spoonful of mashed potatoes at Ashe, quietly took the scolding, and promised to keep the Black Eagles in line the next time. Dimitri, with a bit more learned ease, accepted the scolding as well, not that he intended to do much about it in the limited time they had. Claude, of course, promised to talk to the Golden Deer, and both he and Byleth knew right off the bat that he wouldn’t. It was probably why Byleth ended up sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly.

“Edelgard, you can go,” he dismissed before looking up at Dimitri and Claude. “As for you two, I don’t believe we are done just yet.”

“Thank you, Professor. My apologies once more,” Edelgard hastily added before turning around and walking off with an embarrassed flush to her cheeks. Dimitri and Claude watched her go, exchanging complicit glances and barely-hidden grins.

Byleth observed them for a few moment longer before his stern expression melted into something truly sad. It was a surprising show of emotion that finally drew the attention of the two mischievous boys before him.

“You’re not from around here,” he stated softly, “are you?”

“No,” Claude confirmed without hesitation, even as Dimitri bristled slightly. He slipped his hand into Dimitri’s and squeezed tightly as the reminder hit them both a little too harshly, a wake-up call to their shared dream. “No, we’re not.”

**14:20:42:69**

The next thing they got ready for was the White Heron Cup and the Academy ball. Changing into their dapper evening wear, gold lining shining in the light, they looped their arms together and accompanied one another to the reception hall where the event would take place.

They whispered to one another as Sylvain and Hilda took to the stage to dance off for the title, and ended up dancing together more than dancing against each other. It was refreshing to see their closest friends enjoy themselves, carefree and unburdened now before the world came crashing down upon them in the months to follow.

Of course, when the dance floor was cleared for all the students to enjoy themselves afterwards, Dimitri was one of the first to invite Claude to dance. As they’d grown older and they’d become more and more limited in their activities, Dimitri had discovered a long-ignored passion for dance, and Claude liked to indulge him any time he could in that regard. So, when Dimitri gripped Claude’s waist and held his hand, Claude did not resist. Instead, he fell into it, letting Dimitri lead him into swaying steps that they knew like muscle memory.

“Wow, Your Highness,” Sylvain teased when he twirled by with Mercedes in his arms. “You should’ve competed for the Heron Cup instead of me. I didn’t know you could dance!”

“It took a very long time for me to learn,” Dimitri assured him amusedly. “Nearly a lifetime.”

And he spun Claude around until the latter was dizzy before catching him with both arms and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you,” he murmured, and Claude could only grin brightly at that.

“Me too, Dimitri,” he repeated, looping his arms around Dimitri’s shoulders and laying his head down on one. As the music slowed, Dimitri put his hands around Claude’s waist, holding onto him loosely and exchanging his previous complicated steps for simple swaying.

Unaware of the world around them, the two of them clung onto one another and danced, until the music stopped, and the next song began. Within the first few notes, Claude recognized it, and a short laugh rumbled in his chest.

“Dima,” he called softly, not raising his head. “Remember this song?”

“Of course.” Dimitri kissed the shell of his ear, hands rubbing circles into his lower back. “I was the one who requested that it be played at our wedding.”

“You chose our wedding song from the setlist of the Academy Ball? That’s a little lame.”

“It was the first time we danced,” Dimitri defended himself without much bite to his tone. “The first time that I held you and realized that I could not bear to lose you, too. So when we danced to this at our wedding, it reminded me that we’d made it- that I had managed to hold onto you despite everything that transpired during the war.”

“That’s a sweet sentiment,” Claude hummed, his voice vibrating against Dimitri’s neck. In apology for his joke, he tilted his face just high enough to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw before returning it to his shoulder. Tangled in one another, they danced. “You’re forgiven. I’m glad we made it.”

**13:03:40:21**

Breathless, they arrived running at the Goddess Tower just as another couple of students left it, giggling and blushing.

“Come on, we should go up before anyone else gets there,” Claude urged him brightly, and Dimitri followed eagerly despite the roll of his eyes.

“We don’t need to make a wish, Claude,” he chided amusedly, climbing the long, winding steps up the tower behind his lover. “You and I both know how this story ends.”

“I’ve always wanted to try, though,” Claude insisted, out of breath from the long way up. When they arrived at the top of the tower, he had to stop to catch his breath, and even Dimitri admitted that he was a bit winded.

The Goddess Tower was empty, bare except for the moonlight filtering in from the window and casting shadows upon the intricate carvings in the stone wall. A gentle breeze, not cold enough to be a deterrent, constantly wafted in, making the air in the Tower crisp and fresh. Dimitri breathed in deeply, then let out a long exhale.

“Something the matter?” Claude asked, cocking his head.

“No, everything is alright,” Dimitri assured him, though he didn’t seem quite so sure. “I was only thinking that… time passes us by too quickly.”

“That’s subjective,” Claude hummed, searching for Dimitri’s gaze in the dark. “It depends what you do with that time. Arguably, the time we spent together passed too quickly, but… thinking back to how you’ve made me feel in all these years spent together… It doesn’t seem like time has passed at all. When I’m with you, it still feels like I’m young.”

“It’s easy to say that now,” Dimitri pressed his lips together, looking a bit conflicted. Before he could go any further in what Claude knew to be a spiral of self-doubt in the making, he stepped forward and took his hands.

“If I could, I’d say it to you anytime and anywhere,” he assured him. “Every time I look at you, I feel the same way I did when we were young. The part of me that has lived alongside you has never grown old.”

“That’s life, is it not?” Dimitri chuckled a bit bitterly. “Grow up, live, love, and then watch it all fade away.”

“We’re not fading, my darling,” Claude said, running a hand through Dimitri’s hair and resting his hand on the nape of his neck. “That was the point of doing this- so that we would go out with a bang.”

“I could never choose a life without you,” Dimitri repeated, gripping Claude’s wrist and running his thumb on his skin. “Thank you.”

With words unsaid and decades of experience between them, they fell straight into one another, and under the watchful eye of the Goddess, sealed all of their lingering insecurities away with a kiss.

**12:00:00:00**

“Make your wish now, my love,” Dimitri urged Claude as the bell announcing midnight rang out at the top of the cathedral nearby.

“There is nothing more I would wish for,” Claude answered easily, and closed his eyes as he tightly embraced the love of his life.

**11:45:33:49**

When he opened his eyes again, something had changed. Time once again seemed to have some difficulty catching up, and Claude felt the twinge of pain in his old shoulder injury. Dimitri next to him coughed, the same wet and congested cough that had lingered after he fought off the pneumonia that nearly killed him. Standing up seemed dangerous for them both- Claude’s legs didn’t work too well in his older age, and Dimitri, despite his Crest lending him enough strength to support him, risked injuring his back again if he did so.

Just as Claude swayed, about to fall, things righted themselves, and he found his balance again. When he looked up at Dimitri to assure him that he was fine, he found his lover looking different, yet nonetheless familiar.

“You are older,” Dimitri hummed in thought, breaking away from Claude to touch the earrings he had collected in the five years after Edelgard’s invasion.

“So are you,” Claude confirmed, brushing a long strand of unkempt hair away from Dimitri’s face, tucking it behind the string of his old black eyepatch. “Almost more familiar, even.”

“I can definitely agree to having missed you like this.” Dimitri sounded pleased, running his thumb on the sharp edge of Claude’s jawline, scratching at his neat sideburns and beard. Claude let him, enjoying the intimate touch.

“What should we do next?” he asked, letting Dimitri nip at his jaw with like bites and kisses and clutching onto his shoulders for balance.

“Whatever we want,” Dimitri answered unclearly, hands busy roaming across Claude’s body, exploring whatever was hidden under his clothes. Claude wished he could do the same, an impossible feat now considering the ridiculously large armour that Dimitri wore.

“Alright then, lead the way,” Claude chuckled, and instead clutched onto Dimitri’s neck when the latter effortlessly lifted him up, drawing up power from a Crest long forgotten. The feeling of it must have tickled, or something similar, for Dimitri burst out into laughter as he gathered Claude in his arms.

“I have long wished I could do that again,” he admitted sheepishly in explanation.

“What, manhandle me with your freakish strength?” Claude teased him, not minding one bit. “How romantic.”

“I will extend a fair warning to you, then.” The expression on Dimitri’s face turned predatory, almost vicious. “I have not even gotten started yet.”

“Ravish me, then, Milord,” Claude laughed out loud in response, heart soaring when Dimitri couldn’t move fast enough to find them someplace more comfortable.

**10:12:54:54**

After fixing themselves up, the two of them headed out to find their friends, older and more experienced but still just as young. Byleth was there, too, sporting the mint hair that Dimitri and Claude were most familiar with, and upon seeing them, threw them a knowing look before vacating elsewhere.

Dimitri took some time to spar with Felix again, finding a much better challenge in him now than in their younger days, and Claude and Hilda stayed on the sidelines to spectate and giggle occasionally. Dimitri really seemed to enjoy the exercise, and Claude enjoyed knowing that he was having fun, especially considering that these years were not far from the darkest in his husband’s life.

Claude, too, enjoyed having mindless discussions with Hilda in the meantime, feeling bittersweet about the borrowed time that he had the opportunity to spend with the friend he’d already lost. Although he genuinely cherished the time he could spend with her now, she was always too perceptive for her own good, and noted that his expression looked off.

“You should go elope with your handsome prince, or whatever,” she urged him with a pat on his shoulder, noticing that his gaze went far away one too many times during their conversation. “You know what I always say; this life’s too short for you not to be doing what you want!”

“You’re very right, Hilda,” Claude hummed, nodding a bit numbly before pushing himself up. “Thanks. You’re really not that bad sometimes.”

“Thanks!” Hilda exclaimed with fake cheer to cover her annoyance. “You’re not the absolute worst most of the time, either!”

Laughing, he left her to go grab Dimitri away from Felix, Sylvain and Ingrid, who had engaged him in a rowdy-looking conversation. He barely apologized to them for stealing Dimitri away, more concerned with getting the two of them alone.

“Did you have a good time with your friends?” Claude asked as they walked off to the side, where the army’s mounts were kept.

“Yes, although I must admit that I had forgotten how shameless Sylvain was before he finally settled down,” Dimitri groaned. “Being a married man really changed him for the better.”

“I could extend that comment to you, too,” Claude teased, bumping Dimitri’s hand with the back of his, tapping his ring finger against his even though both of them were still bare at this point. “Much more tolerable as my husband, truly.”

“Hilarious as always, Claude.” Dimitri didn’t sound impressed, which was exactly what Claude was hoping to get as a reaction from him.

“I do my best to oblige,” he shrugged, and led them past the horses, towards the wyvern pens. “Now, come! It’s been a while since I’ve flown on my wyvern, and I want to take you with me.”

They prepped Claude’s white wyvern with practiced ease and mounted with Dimitri behind Claude. Within a few minutes, they had lifted off, Dimitri clinging onto Claude tightly to fight off the lingering fear of heights that he had only overcome in his older days.

Claude led them effortlessly up into the sky, clothes flapping in the wind and hair flying into their faces. Nearly as high as the clouds, with Fódlan only landscape beneath them, the two of them soared.

Bathed in sunlight, breath coming in puffs from the chill, Claude wished he could see Dimitri now. Having his arms around his waist would be enough, though. At this altitude, breathing was typically more difficult, but because of the man pressed up against him, Claude was already used to feeling breathless.

**09:25:39:16**

Next, they were in Derdriu, boxed into the harbour to fight off Volkhard von Arundel’s forces. Claude intimately remembered the relief he’d felt as Dimitri came barreling through the city, into the harbour just in time to take down the enemies surrounding him. Dimitri himself had looked terrified, beyond reassured when he’d managed to touch base with Claude and make sure he could still fight. Claude still remembered the pang in his heart as Dimitri had instinctively touched him, looking for injuries before realizing that he may have crossed boundaries.

It was the day Claude knew that he was in much too deep.

Now, however, neither of them seemed to feel the same desperation as in the original battle of Derdriu, falling easily into a rhythm of fighting side by side, Claude covering where Dimitri rushed into the fray, and Dimitri mercilessly striking down whoever dared get too close to Claude. It was a practiced performance, a seamless dual fighting style that was derived from nearly half a century of complicity.

Once their horde of foes was lying dead at their feet, Dimitri turned to Claude, still visibly shaking from the rush of battle. It was a euphoric feeling that neither of them had felt in a long time.

It was probably what drove Dimitri to climb right on top of Claude’s grounded wyvern, and nearly devour his mouth in his floaty high. Claude knew just how he got after battles, and knew to indulge the frankly ridiculous amount of biting involved.

When he drew back, however, Dimitri looked a bit dejected.

“This is the part where you leave, correct?” he asked, pursing his kiss-swollen lips. “You hand Failnaught to me and you leave for Almyra until my coronation.”

“That was in the life I needed to lead beforehand,” Claude assured him, sliding off his wyvern and waiting for Dimitri to mimic him. “I took up the crown as King of Almyra in those few months, didn’t I? That was why I had to leave. I always intended on returning to you.”

“I wish I had known that at the time,” Dimitri grumbled, setting his blood-stained hands on Claude’s waist heavily. “You were always too cryptic for your own good, and mine.”

“I came back, didn’t I?” Claude repeated brightly. “I would never leave you behind. No matter what happens and what comes our way, in this life or the next, I will always somehow find my way back to you.”

“Then, I will always wait,” Dimitri completed the promise without room for any more doubt.

**08:37:31:37**

It was at Dimitri’s coronation as King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus that they met next, with Claude sporting a crown of his own and rich robes of earthy tones that complimented his figure much more than Fódlan clothes ever would. As Byleth, newly appointed Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, set the crown on Dimitri’s carefully-styled hair, Dimitri made eye contact with Claude, and the latter sent him a proud smile. This moment would always be one of the fondest he would ever remember.

“It is upon this crown and my name that I swear to protect the peace and embody the voices of all men and women, both young and old, all across the country,” Dimitri recited as he stood, and accepted the ceremonial blade from Felix, at his right. He then whipped its point to the ground, shoulders set wide, and made sure that his gaze was riveted only on Claude when he finished his oath. “And it is upon this blade that I swear to love, and to fight for the people I love. Until my last breath, it is by this love that I will rule.”

And Claude shivered, because as much as Dimitri loved his people, and they loved him, nothing would ever compared to the sheer adoration that the two shared in between them so easily.

**07:14:11:80**

The two met on the balcony that same night, alone in the moonlight, and that was where Dimitri asked Claude never to leave him again.

There was no need for a repeat of that, however.

Both of them knew the answer to his proposal already.

**06:39:20:72**

They went to get their ring fingers tattooed, at long last finding comfort in seeing their promise etched into one another forever. The elegant loops and curls of ink circled their fingers, matching in every aspect except the Crests where the ring’s jewel would have been, where Dimitri now carried the Moon of Riegan on his skin, and Claude, the Blaiddyd Snow Crystal.

Just to make Dimitri laugh, Claude made faces when the tattooist pushed the needle into his skin, although both of them knew that their pain tolerance was much higher than tattoos. Their pain tolerance had carried them, alive, through an entire war. And so, this was nothing.

Once done, they took a moment to admire the matching tattoos, even though they’d had a lifetime to admire them already, and the elation that rose within them was just as potent as the first time.

It was pure, uncomplicated happiness that they felt when they joined their hands, King of Almyra and King of Faerghus, Claude von Riegan and Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.

**05:40:12:55**

“King of Almyra, and King of Faerghus,” Byleth recited, looking at the regally-dressed men standing hand in hand before him. “Claude von Riegan, and Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. With the Goddess as your eternal witness and the blessing of the Church upon you, I now declare you wedded in the eyes of laws both divine and mortal. May your marriage bring prosperity and joy to your nations, people, and to yourselves.”

“And so it shall be,” Dimitri said, squeezing Claude’s hands tightly.

“And so it shall be,” Claude repeated, giving him a bright smile, and then leaning in.

Drowned by the applause and cheers from the royal court, friends, and family alike, Dimitri and Claude sealed their vows with a kiss, a soft and tender one that lasted too short for either of their liking.

“I wish I could spend my entire life reliving this moment with you,” Dimitri admitted in a low, shaky breath, his voice sounding tight. Claude knew him to be on the verge of tears.

**04:15:39:62**

“And so it shall be,” Claude repeated, giving him a bright smile, and then leaning back in.

Drowned by the applause and cheers from the royal court, friends, and family alike, Dimitri and Claude sealed their vow with a kiss, one that Dimitri deepened shamelessly by dragging Claude closer by the waist. Claude didn’t resist, throwing his arms around Dimitri’s shoulders, holding on tightly as it suddenly occurred to him that they would eventually have to let go.

“I love you,” he said, his voice shaky with tears as well, his entire body seizing at the idea of having to leave Dimitri someday. “I love you, I love you.”

**03:47:21:48**

Drowned by the applause and cheers from the royal court, friends, and family alike, Dimitri and Claude sealed their vows with a kiss, one that soon turned into soft sniffles and quiet sobs when their tears finally escaped.

“I love you,” Dimitri said once more, never enough, holding onto Claude’s face and setting his forehead against his. Claude barely saw him through the tears blurring his vision, too. “There are no words to express the depth of my devotion to you.”

“How about we just call it nearly religious, and call it a day?” Claude quipped, stealing a short kiss from Dimitri and tasting the salt of both their tears.

“Dimitri, Claude,” Byleth suddenly called from next to them, and the two turned to him, blinking away their tears. He looked a little sad, but also resigned. “Don’t cry. Now, more than ever, is the time for you two to be happy.”

“Right as ever, Teach,” Claude huffed out a laugh, wiping his tears away, and then turning to Dimitri with his red-rimmed eyes. “Alright, Dimitri. Let’s be happy.”

**02:42:47:74**

The banquet celebrating their wedding was a feast beyond all imagining. Hundreds of different foods, from Fódlan and Almyra alike, had been spread out for the guests to enjoy alongside the finest wines that money could buy. The lights were lit brightly, illuminating the ballroom filled with people dancing to the sound of violins, bright chatter rising above the music in parts of the room furthest away from the musicians.

In the midst of the crowd, Claude and Dimitri stood in their finest clothes, crowns perched on their heads and jewelry adorning their bodies. They held hands, careful to press their tattooed fingers together, feeling warmer than ever before as everything finally, finally seemed to come together.

“Let’s dance,” Dimitri urged Claude once they’d finished greeting the last guest that approached them, and Claude jumped into it before anyone else could stop them.

“After you, love,” he beckoned, letting Dimitri drag him onto the dance floor with a hand on his hip, and another tangled with Claude’s. They only swayed a little before the musicians began to play a new song, likely having noticed the royal couple on the dance floor.

It was the song that Dimitri had picked, the same one that they’d danced to at the Academy Ball, and Claude finally saw the sentiment in it.

“Nevermind what I said before,” he chuckled, letting Dimitri lead him into a few simple steps to start. His hip flashed with a twinge of pain, and Dimitri’s gold-trimmed white eyepatch momentarily disappeared, but everything was back into place before Claude could even worry. “This is a very good choice of song, and I appreciate it even more now that I know it was conscious.”

“You really should trust me on these things,” Dimitri rolled his eyes in amusement, spinning Claude once before catching him and changing their steps into something more complex.

“I do.” As always, Claude matched him, every step of the dance, every step of the way, with every breath and every heartbeat. They danced, unaware of the eyes of their guests on them, unaware of their status for just a moment, only lost in one another and the moments they still had time to share.

**01:25:30:77**

“Hey, love of my life,” Claude finally said, swaying in place as they spoke.

“What is it, moon in my sky?” Dimitri replied with a pleased hum, always happy to tease Claude with an ease that had taken him decades to establish.

“How about we ditch this party?” Claude suggested slyly, giving Dimitri an inscrutable look.

“And do what, praytell?” Dimitri played along, pinching Claude’s nose.

“Whatever we want,” Claude finished, pressing a kiss to the hand holding his nose captive. “The night is still young, after all.”

**00:54:28:20**

And so, they ran.

Leaving the party behind, leaving crowns and jewels and refinery behind, they ran, out of the gates and into the night, down the streets of Fhirdiad like two men unburdened by titles and responsibilities.

They ran past the crowds, hand in hand as not to lose each other as they weaved through children and carts and horses, ignoring the calls of their names, ignoring the entire world that would still continue to live once they were gone.

**00:32:12:59**

Down the alleyways, boots crunching in the thin blanket of snow that winter had brought upon Fhirdiad, they laughed, breathless, and only stopped to kiss when the urge became too much. The moon hanging above illuminated their faces in silver when they halted, desperately clutching at one another and imprinting the memory of their bodies and voices onto one another.

It wasn’t like they could have forgotten a lifetime spent together, after all.

**00:21:16:78**

“This life has been everything I’ve ever desired,” Dimitri said to Claude, lifting him up by the waist and twirling him around, just to see a few snow crystals settle into his curly brown locks. Claude laughed loudly, uninhibited, breathless by the time Dimitri set him down, although that did not stop him from leaning in and kissing Dimitri just as breathless.

“Through its ups and downs, it has truly been one for the books,” Claude agreed, running his fingers through Dimitri’s hair, enjoying the softness of it for one last time. “I’m glad it was you.”

**00:10:22:26**

“And if I could do it again, I would choose nobody, if not you,” Dimitri added, giving Claude a full grin before pecking his lips. “Come. Let’s sit down. We’ve been running for far too long.”

“Agreed.”

Turning into an alleyway illuminated red by a string of paper lanterns hanging above, Dimitri led Claude to a clean spot on the floor, devoid of snow, and sat down. Claude followed, sitting right next to him with his shoulder pressed against Dimitri’s, and one hand tangled together in between them. Around them, the city continued to bustle, moving on. The distant sound of music wafted in the air, above the din of the crowds milling the nighttime streets.

**00:03:38:92**

“Thank you, Claude,” Dimitri murmured, turning to face his lover at his side. “For the life you’ve given me.”

“It’s a life we shared,” Claude corrected him lightly, turning his head as well to smile at his husband. “You don’t need to thank me for that.”

**00:01:24:63**

“I love you,” Claude said, one last time.

“And I love you as well,” Dimitri replied, one last time.

They leaned in slowly, and shared a one last loving kiss that felt a lifetime too short.

**00:00:21:57**

When they broke apart, Claude gently set his head on Dimitri’s shoulder, and Dimitri pressed a kiss to his hair before laying his own down over it. Their hands stayed firmly entwined between them.

**00:00:10:30**

Claude breathed in deep, and then breathed out slow. Dimitri felt his heart beat in their joint hands.

He listened to it like music, and found peace in the melody of their life.

**00:00:04:06**

And then, slowly, Claude shut his eyes, like clockwork in tune with the universe around him. And Dimitri, only in tune with the man he loved, closed his own in turn.

**00:00:00:39**

Dimitri and Claude settled against each other, without another word, without another thought.

Being together, it was enough. 

**00:00:00:00**

Around them, the snowfall halted, and winter began to give way to spring.

…-…-…-…

When the sun rose anew upon the wintery streets of Fhirdiad, the dawn was heralded by the toll of funeral bells.

**Author's Note:**

> Ringing in the new year with a fic with a countdown ahah... haha..... haaaaa..... IDK, I really liked the countdown in the video, I wanted to put it in here, too. 
> 
> There really isn't much to say about this fic, it's very straightforward. Byleth uses his divine magicky superpowers to ?turn back time? send dimiclaude into a parallel universe? a very elaborate dream? a simulation? honestly, who knows. And DimiClaude get to spend 24 hours in that world, reliving their youth and their best moments together before their actual bodies give out, and their consciousness also passes away. 
> 
> I cried at least 6 separate times while writing this fic, 3 of which were in the last 4 hours of the countdown. I'm so in love with DimiClaude, I live for them. 
> 
> Happy DimiClaude Week 2020 everyone!!
> 
> Please leave me with your thoughts, or maybe just ugly sobbing, or maybe your fav parts or smth idk i just need a pick me up and i just wrote a fic that sure as heck didnt help lmao :') 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CasuallyInvidia)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/invidiacasually/?hl=en)  
> [Tumblr](https://sharkbaitsekki.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -SS


End file.
